


Can't Wait

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Solo, cum-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Can't Wait

John limped home, the throbbing in his groin not ceasing to grow stronger. He couldn't wait to lie down on his bed, relax, and take care of his neglected cock. All day at school John told lies about falling off of his bike and doubling over to check every once in a while to make sure his erection wasn't showing. No one was the wiser. The whole time John was stuffed with hormones and frustration that he walked around stiff-legged and ready to burst. He let out a groan of relief as he stuck his key into the lock on the door and opened the door.

"Dad?" John called. "You home?"

There wasn't an answer. John swore there was someone out there looking out for him. He let his backpack drop to the floor and he kicked it near the doorframe, toeing off his shoes in the process. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the jacket hook near the door. He was careful to make sure everything was in place and make sure his dad didn't suspect anything. That man noticed every single thing and if John wasn't careful, he'd come home and notice the jacket on the floor and come barging into the room asking why John's jacket wasn't put up. It has happened once, and John didn't want it to happen again.

John rushed up the stairs to his room and shut the door behind him. He walked towards his bed and unbuttoned his shorts in the process, shoving both the shorts and his boxers down to his ankles. He stepped out and left his socks on, not even caring. He rolled up his sleeves and jumped onto his bed, his sheets cold against his bare ass. He lied down on his bed and ground his hips into the mattress, making his body sink into the comfortable surface.

John trailed his palm down his own chest and abdomen, making him shudder and his cock swell up more. God, he needs this. He palmed at his cock dryly, feeling the hot skin against his fingers. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and smeared the precum collecting down his shaft. John sighed and let his eyes flutter shut, his hand starting to move slowly up and down.

A familiar face appeared in John's thoughts. A slightly round face that belonged to his best friend and it was accompanied with pale blonde hair and stupid shades. Except the shades were gone and his hair was sticking up in all directions. John groaned as he pictured Dave looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and his mouth slightly open. A calloused hand rubbing John's cock and making him edge closer and closer to orgasm.

"Good lord, Dave," John groaned. "You're such a slut."

John moved his hand faster and bucked his hips. He gripped his cock and smoothed his precum over his cock more, trying to mimic the feeling of Dave's tight ass around his dick. John moaned as he imagined Dave riding him and grinding his hips down into his and whimpering every time the tip of his thick cock brushed against that sensitive spot deep inside of him. A shaky breath elicited from John's pink lips as he squeezed his cock, as he thought about Dave clenching around him.

"Dave, don't stop," John breathed out. "God, give me more, more, and more."

A steady chant of Dave's name and curses came from John, his hips bucking with each stroke of his hand. His back arched and he hissed and ground his teeth as he thought of Dave bouncing up and down his cock, Dave's own being neglected and going up and down. John felt a pooling in his stomach, his orgasm nearing almost too soon. He moved his hand faster and his words became more jumbled and his hips kept jerking until-

"Hah, Dave!"

His whole body trembled and his back kept its arch up in the air. John kept stroking his cock, trying to ride out his orgasm and milk out every last drop of himself. His brain went black and his glassed were askew. John dropped to the bed, letting go of his cock and letting himself catch his breath. He lifted his hand up to his mouth and licked off his cum, wrapping his tongue around each digit and licking it clean.

After a few minutes, John fixed his glasses and sat up, carefully taking off his shirt and shakily standing up and walking to his door, bending down to pick up his boxers on the way. He opened his door and went to the bathroom just as he heard his dad come home. John was going to take a long, long shower and he sure as Hell was going to enjoy it.


End file.
